Relic
Relic is the Endowment of the hunter conspiracy Aegis Kai Doru in Hunter: The Vigil. While there are many marvelous but trifling Relics that would not help the average member of Aegis Kai Doru in the field, only a few truly useful in the battle against the supernatural are granted to agents. Agents who have gained possession of a Relic to use must have proven themselves extensively, and to have one is a symbol of great status among the Aegis Kai Doru's numbers. Likewise, no greater shame can befall an agent than to have a Relic broken, stolen, or lost on a mission; many who do so ritually kill themselves, especially if the Relic falls into the hands of the supernatural creature they were attempting to defeat with it. Unlike many other Endowments, Relics can be used by anyone who knows the correct way to activate it; they are not limited to agents, hunters, or supernaturals. 'Collected Relics' *• One-Eyed Kings: A set of two coins that can be used to spy on events in another nearby location. *• Skeleton Key: A key that cannot only unlock doors, but remove any trace of an intruder's passage. *•• Blood of Pope Joan: A blessed item that also causes werewolves in its presence to weaken. *•• Eye of Hubris: A crystal that interferes with the use of magic in its vicinity. *••• Icarine Servitor: A wax doll that can be used as a servant or spy. *••• Ringsel: Stones from the remains of a Buddhist master that allow the agent to heal themselves. *••• Watchful Keris: A specially-made dagger that allows the bearer to gain the upper hand in an attack. *•••• Heart of Stone: When an electric current is passed through this stone, it causes great envy and eventually attracts monsters. *•••• Witch-Candle: A special candlestick with carvings that will attack anyone using magic nearby. *••••• Aegis Talisman: The agent who wears one gains special protection from physical and magical attacks. *••••• Dead Man's Face: A mask that can briefly allow a corpse to speak for a few minutes. *••••• Doru Talisman: A small spear amulet that can be used in the same way as full-sized weapon when needed. 'Mage Relics' *••••• Centurion's Gladius: An ancient Roman sword that deactivates magical items. 'Werewolf Relics' *•••• Idol of Gévaudan: A small stone wolf idol, which causes werewolves to fight ferociously over it when splashed with werewolf blood. *••••• Phylactery of Commius: An ancient, small box that, when bound with a spirit, slows the aging of the bearer, causes the spirit to take damage for them, and helps the bearer speak with spirits. 'Slasher Relics' *••• Mask of Terror: Made from the face of a serial killer or a mask possessed by one, this relic inspires terror in those who look upon it similar to the terror the killer once inspired in a victim. 'References' *HTV: Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook, p. 178-184 *HTV: Witch Finders, p. 127 *HTV: Spirit Slayers, p. 150-151 *WOD: World of Darkness: Slasher, p. 163-164 <<<< BACK